A Race Taken Too Far
by nicole couch
Summary: After Slash loses to Linda in a race, Slash challenges Linda to a new course being built in Snow Town. But is Slash getting more than what he bargained for?
1. The Bet

**Raises hand I have returned! After a long absence here on I've decided to try my hand again at SBK fanfiction. I'm also dedicating this story to my friend, Tiff (also known as Ekichi) who has retired from writing. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

_**A Race Taken Too Far**_

It was a sunny day at the Big Snowman snowboarding course, yet the wind was as cold as a freezer having it's setting being higher than its recommendation. Many people were dotted around the mountain skiing, sledding or snowboarding around. Some kids were playing in the soft mounds of snow, found on the sidelines of the course.

But meanwhile, a group of five kids had just arrived on the mountain taking the ski lift. They were known as the Snowboard Kids. "Alright! The weathers perfect today!" Exclaimed Jam, a black kid dressed in a white snow jacket and wearing blue boots and had his hair in dreadlocks. "The snow seems to be nice and solid, perfect for snowboarding." Announced Nancy. She had blonde hair and was dressed in a pink bunny suit. "I suggest we have a race, test out the fresh snow. And I can break Slash's nose while I'm at it!" Bragged Linda, a girl with red hair tied into two pigtails and wore a red bikini top and a pair of leopard print pants. "Not if I break yours first!" Shouted Slash, he had his raven black hair spiked up and wore a black snow suit. "If we are going to have a race," said Nancy, "I'd better have a practice run on the course. I haven't been to Big Snowman in a while." The blonde picked up her board and headed over to the starting line. Soon, she was off.

"Should we have a party race?" asked Linda, "So that's four people. It'll be me, Slash, and… Jam, will you be racing too?" "Heck yeah, I will!" Jam said. "I need to work on my tricks. That huge jump after the turn with the cliff will be the perfect place to pull off my Spinning Moon!" "How about you Tommy?" Linda turned to a rather chubby looking boy wearing a green coat and beanie. "I donth thinkth fo" Tommy mumbled, while munching on a hamburger. "What?" Both Linda and Jam asked. Tommy swallowed his food and repeated. "I don't think so. Last time I raced here, I took a turn too late, and I smashed my nose on a tree branch. I had just gotten my nose bandage taken off, and then I had to get it put back on thanks to that accident." Tommy wailed. "Guess it'll be Nancy then." Jam sighed. "Well I'll go give my board a polish then." Jam headed off to do just that. Slash turned to Linda. "Say, Linda. Maybe you and I could have a little bet with our race." Slash said slyly to her. This had caught Linda's interest. She then turned to face Slash. "What kind of bet?" She asked with curiosity. "I don't know, maybe who ever beats the other, they would get the loser's most prized board?" Slash replied. Now Linda was intrigued. "Hmm. Okay, your on! You beat me, you get my Feather Board. I beat you, I get your Star Board." Said Linda. Slash nodded in agreement and then they shook hands to make the wager official.

Both turned and head over to where their snowboarding gear was. With thoughts of triumphing over their opponent filling their minds.


	2. The Race

Slash, Linda, Nancy and Jam were all lined up at the starting line of Big Snowman. Both Linda and Slash were a little excited and nervous about the race, considering that one of them would be losing their best board, while the other would be getting a nice addition to their collection. As for Jam and Nancy though, they were feeling fine, as they were not involved in the challenge.

Slash was using a level three All-Round, Nancy was using a level three Alpine. Jam was rearing to go on his level three Free-Style, while Linda was going with a level two Alpine. Usually, Mr. Dog would float down in his hot air balloon and would start the race, but since this wasn't an official event, Tommy substituted by standing on the sidelines, holding a pop gun in the air. "Okay you guys," Tommy shouted, "I'll count down from three, and then I'll fire the gun. That'll be the signal to go!" All four kids tensed, ready to make a jump start from the line, eager to get ahead of the pack.

Tommy started to count down. "3! 2! 1!" He then fired the pop gun, making a loud 'POP!' sound.

All four racers leaped off the starting line. Jam and Linda were leading the pack, both getting a good start. Slash and Nancy weren't too far behind. The red and blue item shops were coming up, and each four lined up for which item or weapon they wanted to get. Jam went through a blue shop, and got a rock. Linda went for the red shop, and she got some slapsticks. Nancy was not able to get anything as both shops was still re-generating, but Slash went through the blue shop and got an invisibility item. Jam dropped his rock from behind him. It missed Linda and Slash, but tripped up Nancy. Linda threw one of her slapsticks. It homed in on Jam, but Jam was able to jump over it. They were now starting to enter the large tunnel.

Linda tried again with her slapsticks, she threw one of them. Again it started to home in on Jam, but once again he jumped over it. As soon as Linda saw that, she quickly launched her last slapstick. This time Jam was not prepared for the sudden attack, and was knocked over by the weapon. Linda smiled as she passed her victim, and soon Slash overtook Jam, putting him in third. Meanwhile Nancy was still trying to make up time after tripping over Jam's rock. She noticed that the big jump was coming up, and that there was a blue shop. She went through the shop, and surely enough, got frying pans. She immediately threw them up into the air, and crashed over everyone else's heads, excluding Slash who had used his invisibility item to defend himself. Nancy passed Linda and Jam, putting her in second. Slash was approaching the big jump that jutted out of the tunnel. He leaped up into the air, performing a 360 spin with a nose grab. Nancy came to the jump and did a front flip with a side grab. Linda was next to come off the jump, but she didn't do a trick. Jam was last to jump and performed a 360 flip.

Nancy was catching up quickly to Slash, thanks to her Alpine board that gave her some extra speed. They were approaching the forest of trees. Slash tried to shake Nancy of his tail by swerving around the trees, but Nancy was still following him. They were coming out of the forest now and Slash noticed a blue shop coming up. He went through it and got a ghost. He immediately used it and the ghost started to haunt Nancy, slowing her down. Slash soon started to pull away from her. Meanwhile Linda was trying the same maneuver with Jam in the forest. She was able to lose him for a second, but Jam took a different route and ended up being in front of Linda when they exited the forest. Linda growled when she learned she was put in last. Her luck would only get worse as Jam got a speed fan from the blue shop. He immediately activated it and started to speed away from Linda, in hot pursuit for Slash and Nancy.

"Yeah!" Slash yelled as he raised his fist in the air in excitement. He just landed his signature trick, the Banzai Bash. He was now approaching 'That huge jump' Jam had mentioned before the race. He prepared to pull off his special trick again as he came of the jump. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool air rush across his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was really high in the air, a lot higher than what he anticipated. He soon realized that he had a parachute tacked on his back. Nancy giggled as she passed under him. "This is a race Slash, don't want be caught _hanging_ around!" Nancy laughed at her joke. Slash just sighed as he slowly floated to the ground. As soon as he got up to continue, he found himself in a block of ice. Jam had got him with a freeze shot. While Slash couldn't hear Jam, Jam shouted back to his friend, "Nothing personal!" About the time Slash finally continued with race, he found Linda catching up with him. Linda got out a bomb and slugged it at Slash. He was able to just steer around it. Slash tried to regain his composure, but lost his balance and crashed into the side rail. Linda gave out her trademark laugh as she continued on, leaving Slash behind.

Jam and Nancy were nearing in on the lift-in. Nancy threw one of her parachutes at Jam. Jam was launched into the air, letting Nancy take first place and head into the lift. Jam recovered soon after and got in second. A minute later Linda entered the lift third. Eventually Slash got to the lift-in, anxious to catch up with the others.

Now everyone was on the second and final lap. Nancy was feeling pretty confident about herself. She went through a blue shop and got herself an invisibility item. Jam was nearing in on Nancy and went through a red shop and got snowmen. He threw one of them at the Bunny suited Snowboard Kid. Nancy immediately activated her invisibility item. The weapon passed right through her. The snowman started to bounce and ricochet of the side rails. The weapon then started to bounce back to Jam, missing him by a hair. Linda had obtained a speed fan from the blue shop, and used it to gain some ground on her opponents. Slash went through the blue shop also and got pans. A wide grin went across his face. "I still have a chance!" He thought as he launched them up into the air. All three other kids were crushed by the pans, being able to recover from them five seconds later. Slash's grin got even wider as he saw Linda and Jam up ahead. He zoomed past them as the two racers were still trying to build their speed up. Now Slash felt a lot more confident now that he was in second. "I might not be able to win this race, but as long as I can beat Linda, I'll get her Feather Board!" Slash thought. He was starting to gain some ground on Nancy as they coming through the forest. He found a red shop and got some bombs. He waited until the path became clear again, and threw the bomb at Nancy. Nancy, who had not even noticed Slash was behind her, was blasted into the air without warning. Poor little Nancy was not able to get up until ten seconds later, and by then, Linda and Jam had passed her too.

Slash held on to his lead as he neared the finishing line. He began to laugh because he knew he had this race won. "Ha! Not only have I won this race, Linda's Feather Board is mine!" He chuckled. Slash got closer and closer to the finish. But suddenly, Slash was trapped in another block of ice, just millimeters from the finishing line. As he watched helplessly through the wall of ice, he could see Linda go across the finish line, letting out her trademark laugh again. Soon Jam went across, and even Nancy beat Slash to the finish. Slash eventually broke out of the freeze shot, and crawled across the line, humiliated and disappointed.

"Ohhohoho" Linda cackled, "Your Star Board is mine! I'll come by your house tomorrow after school to pick it up." "Did you guys make a bet?" Nancy asked. "Yep!" Linda nodded, "If Slash beat me, he would get my Feather Board. If I beat him, which I did, of course, I would get his Star Board." Linda started to laugh again. Slash started to fume. "Argh! You think you're so great don't you? Well, were not through yet!" Slash shouted at Linda. Nancy and Jam turned to Slash.

"Yeah, you heard me, were not finished! How about another race? Just you and me this time!" Slash continued. "Uh, I don't think you remember, Slashie dearest. I just beat you here; there wouldn't be any differences a second time." Said Linda. "Who says were racing here?" Slash said smugly, "I was thinking, maybe, the new course just next door to Big Snowman!" Nancy decided to step in. "But Slash, that course isn't finished yet! It's still under construction! It's too dangerous!" "Yeah, not to mention that we could get busted by just laying a foot in there!" Jam added. "You guys stay out of this! This is between me and Linda!" Slash shouted at them, "Any way how about we meet there tomorrow morning around six 'o' clock. No one will be there, and we'll have plenty of time to race before school!" "Hmmm…" Linda said, "You're on!" Slash and Linda both shook hands to make the bet official once again. Both Jam and Nancy were worried. "I've got a bad feeling about this." They both thought.


End file.
